Life Note
by The Final Conduit
Summary: Contains spoilers from anime and manga. The Great Shinigami saw his soul in the void of nothingness. He knew he deserved much worse. But Misa Amane was a different story from his eyes. And so, he decided to allow her to use one of his two note books - the Life Note. However, the Great Shinigami had a feeling he'd regret this decision. And he was right to be nervous...


A/N: Was finishing Death Note when this plot came to my mind.

I thought I might as well post it.

* * *

The Great Shinigami Sat on its throne, leaning his head on his fist, watching with narrowed eyes as a lone soul lay in the realm of nothingness.

Looking at him, his shinigami eyes told him one thing about that soul in particular.

That soul was Light Yagami's.

The name brought a bitter look within his eyes.

He knew that name very well.

Light had tried to play at becoming on par with the Great Shinigami's master, God himself.

He looked upon the soul with distaste.

Light was truly a horrible person.

He had done what most what any sane human would never do - and in turn ended his life in a very worthless way.

He wasn't surprised that Light failed.

Anyone foolish enough to not only try to forge themselves into God, but try to reshape the entire world into a "perfect" one, was cursed to fail.

The choice to do that was his master's, and his master's alone.

But still...

He scowled.

This human had caused much collamity, but at the same time, he also reformed the world.

While he could actually be on par to the Akuma-shin (Demon God) it would be hard to deny that his intentions were in the right place.

But regardless, the Great Shinigami held nothing for Light.

Nothing at all, with the exception of pity.

Even his cold heart couldn't deny that he had died a pitiful death.

But...

He looked to the human world, seeing a girl in a maid like outfit stand before the edge of a building.

She simply stared ahead, all emotion voided from her eyes.

Her life span was changing at that moment, the Great Shinigami could see that.

But she was rather different from Light, or "Kira" as most tended to call him in the human world.

While she never really was innocent in it all, it was undeniable that she was a good person, though very annoying at times.

All the deaths she caused were all for the man that she loved.

And the Great Shinigami felt pity for her as well when he knew the fact that such a wonderful person was used and wasted on someone who could genuinely put Satan to shame if it weren't for the fact that he died.

Seeing this, he could see her life span, once very long, start to plummet.

This was a sign seen by only shinigami of his status.

It was a sign that someone was about to commit suicide.

At this sign, he sighed.

Why were humans so pitiful...

Despite these thoughts, the Great Shinigami regarded her among others.

She of all people deserved a choice in this.

And so, he picked up a notebook that lay idly on his left side.

He got up from his throne, entering the human world through a portal that he himself created.

He would give her one chance.

That was the least she deserved as far as he was concerned.

So when Misa Amane attempted to jump to her own death, she was naturally surprised to feel a rough jerking on the back of her shirt, throwing her back on the roof, lying flat on her butt.

She looked around herself, eyes hollow but trying to register her surroundings for what could've caused this.

Yet she only saw thin air.

That is until, something prodded her left shoulder blade.

Turning around she saw someone holding a book out to her, labeled, "Life Note".

"Hello Miss Amane." His voice was in a perfect monotone as he pulled the book away from her, taking a step back.

"...Hello..." She said weakly, waving her hand airily.

Just what she needed...

She was very sure that no one was following her a few minutes ago.

Apparently she was wrong.

"Why were you trying to jump?" He crouched down to meet her eyes.

She didn't give an answer, not even an emotional response.

"Is it because Light Yagami is dead?"

Again, there was no answer.

He narrowed his eyes, wondering what to do.

How did numerous shinigami act whenever they lost their notebooks?

Or maybe he shouldn't act like a God of Death...

"May I have your autograph please? I'm kind of a fan." He regarded himself that way because he in fact didn't look anything like the other Gods of Death.

Not at all.

He looked more human than most could let themselves believe of the Great Shinigami.

Sure, his snow white hair, coal black irises, white glowing pupils, and the cross tattoo on his forehead were indicators that he wasn't human.

But that was about it.

He could pass for someone who was goth while being barely a year younger than his teens, when he was really older than all the people's ages combined.

No, scratch that.

He was even older than everyone when the world populations ages were _multiplied_.

She gave a rather strange look at him, but nodded slowly, taking the notebook.

As soon as she held it in her hands was when it happened.

Memories flooded into her mind, everything that she had done for the last several months coming back.

When it all stopped, she didn't do anything for a moment.

Then tears formed in her eyes, falling so easily, her hollow eyes glistening.

She remembered everything... everything...

Kira... Light...

She cupped her mouth, sobbing into it.

Light... He was gone because she wasn't there...

"I see. So Light Yagami's death has led you to try to commit suicide."

She closed her eyes.

Light... her Light...

"Listen to me, Miss Amane," the Great Shinigami laid his hand over hers, pushing it into the notebook, "I am the Great Shinigami. I am the ruler of the Shinigami realm, and also the sole owner of this notebook." He gestured the Life Note, "As its name implies, it can bring life to anything. Even to those killed by the Death Note." He looked into her eyes.

She met his, tears still coming out.

"With this book, you will be granted the power granted only to me. Use it wisely, for whoever you write within this book will have their soul taken out of the afterlife realm. Once that happens, they will either be reincarnated into someone - or something - else, or be revived as the same person that you wish to revive. You may bring back to life any person you so please. Will you accept this Note?" His eyes looked so intense.

Misa felt her mind registering his words slower than usual, but she understood nonetheless.

And the realization came to her rather quickly.

"Do you mean..." She looked down at the Life Note, "I could see my Light again..."

"Yes. You will be able to."

Misa looked down at the notebook, then clutched it close to her chest, looking down.

"Th-thank-" She began to cry out, looking back up to the boy.

But he was already gone.

Just like that, he had disappeared.

And he had left her the Life Note.

She looked down at the notebook, then began going through it, reading the rules.

Then scrambled for a pen, or a pencil, or SOMETHING that she could write with.

Light... her Light...

Of course, Misa never considered anything else.

She never thought of the possible consequences.

She didn't think of how much others would try to claw for it if they knew what she held in her hands.

All she wanted was to see her Light again.

And as the Great Shinigami watched her as she finally wrote in the Life Note, he knew that the consequences would be very dire, both for him and Misa Amane.


End file.
